Abdication
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: A seemingly primitive race aids the away team. When Archer learns they are about to be exterminated, he goes back to warn them, and discovers he may have been hasty in his decision. -This is a script-
1. Teaser

ENTERPRISE

"Abdication"

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. AWAY CAMP - NIGHT

Mayweather hums while he sets up the camp galley. He hears a CLICKING noise and looks in its direction.

TRIP (O.S.)  
Travis.

Trip walks up to Mayweather fiddling with a scanner.

MAYWEATHER  
Yes, sir?

TRIP  
The Captain just checked in.  
They'll be here in about a half  
hour and he said there are seven  
starving crewmen with him.

MAYWEATHER  
I'll make sure supper's hot, sir.  
(re: the scanner)  
What are you doing?

Trip smacks the side of the scanner with the heel of his hand.

TRIP  
Stupid piece of junk! Someday I'm gonna invent a scanner that runs its own diagnostics.

MAYWEATHER  
What's it doing?

TRIP  
Oh...  
(smacks scanner again)  
it keeps giving me odd readings.

MAYWEATHERS

Odd how?

TRIP  
(annoyed)  
It shows energy signatures and  
bio- signs one minute and the  
next they're gone. Poof!  
(beat)  
I'm gonna go scout around camp  
just in case. Have to set up the  
perimeter alarms before the  
Captain gets back anyway.

MAYWEATHER  
(shrugs)  
Maybe it's ghosts, sir.

TRIP  
(laughs)  
Only ghosts around here, Travis,  
are in your ghost stories. Be back soon.

Mayweather watches Trip disappear into the trees, looking concerned.

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

(NOTE: Episode credits fall over opening scenes.)

EXT. FOREST ON PAZIS - DAY

Mayweather and T'Pol are walking through the forest. T'Pol is watching her scanner, Mayweather is watching his feet.

T'Pol stops short. Mayweather runs into her and falls back a step. T'Pol is clearly listening to something.

MAYWEATHER  
What--

T'Pol holds up her hand, drawing her phase pistol. Mayweather mimics the motion.

T'POL  
(quietly)  
There is something to our left.

Tense moment in which nothing happens. Mayweather grows antsy.

MAYWEATHER  
Let's get going. I want to get--

T'POL  
(turning)  
Hush.

The Teguela alien, Friend, leaps from the brush at them. Friend, at full height, is a taller-than-human creature with a long snout with three rows of shark-like teeth. His face is decorated with blue mud paint.

He has flat hands with two fingers and opposable thumbs. His arms look fragile and his slender, twig-looking body is supported by strong kangaroo legs. His skin is leathery looking except where his hand-stitched skin clothes cover downy soft hair and fleshy skin.

His long slender tail is longer than his legs. His feet, reminiscent of clown's shoes, have three bulbous toes with calloused pads. He grips a primitive spear in one hand.

Friend charges at them. T'Pol and Mayweather fire and hit Friend. The two cautiously approach him, watching the woods warily for others. T'Pol crouches and scans him.

MAYWEATHER  
What is it?

T'POL  
I am uncertain, but I believe it  
may be the mysterious bio-signs  
we've been reading since our arrival.

MAYWEATHER  
Is it okay?

T'POL  
It is wounded.

MAYWEATHER  
By us?

T'POL  
No. The wound is older. Retrieve  
the medic kit and assist me in  
turning the creature on its back.

Mayweather removes his backpack, retrieves the medic kit and helps roll Friend on his back. He crouches down, observing the alien creature.

MAYWEATHER  
Do you think it's sentient?

T'POL  
Judging from its appearance, it  
may be possible.

T'Pol hands Mayweather medical supplies to clean Friend's wound, and then continues taking scanner readings.

MAYWEATHER  
Is he going to be out until we  
finish? I wouldn't like to find  
out how well he uses those teeth  
when he wakes up.

T'POL  
I believe he will be. Why do you  
assume that it's a he?

MAYWEATHER  
I'm assuming he's sentient and a  
he. Unless you'd rather I presume  
this creatures is from a female  
dominant race.

T'POL  
Explain your reasoning.

MAYWEATHER  
Why else would he be out here  
alone like this?  
(grins, goading her)  
I mean, even if he were from a  
female dominant race, probably  
still be a he.

T'POL  
And by this unsound logic you are  
certain he is alone?

MAYWEATHER  
T'Pol, you're impossible to joke  
with, know that?

T'POL  
Vulcans do--

MAYWEATHER  
Yeah, yeah. Vulcan's don't joke.  
Don't have a sense of humor.  
Don't laugh. Heard all that  
already, T'Pol.

T'POL  
We have a sense of humor,  
however, we find very little  
humorous.

MAYWEATHER  
I've never seen you laugh.

T'Pol doesn't respond. Mayweather chuckles at his joking until the scab washes off Friend's wound.

MAYWEATHER  
T'Pol, this wound is infected.

T'Pol leans over Friend, inspecting the wound.

T'POL  
Continue to clean it.

T'Pol prepares a hypospray.

MAYWEATHER  
What's that?

T'POL  
Penicillin and a mild pain killer.

MAYWEATHER  
You don't think he'll have an  
allergic reaction, do you?

T'POL  
I cannot say, but I would imagine  
he wouldn't want to die from  
gangrene either.

MAYWEATHER  
Good point.

T'Pol injects Friend with the hypospray.

T'POL  
As we do not have anything for  
sutures, we'll have to make sure  
the bandage is tight. Are you  
finished cleaning it?

MAYWEATHER  
Yeah.

Together they bandage Friend's wound.

MAYWEATHER  
Are we just going to leave him  
here?

T'POL  
I don't believe he's alone.

MAYWEATHER  
How can you be sure?

T'POL  
I just am. I would like to take a  
couple archival images.

Mayweather retrieves a camera from his backpack.

MAYWEATHER  
Souvenir?

T'Pol's doesn't respond. T'Pol takes a couple pictures of Friend and the two leave. Mayweather stops to look back at Friend once before disappearing into the trees.

Several moments pass and then seven Teguela appear. They investigate their fallen comrade and his bandage. They collect him and disappear back into the forest.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST ON PAZIS - DAY

Mayweather is walking along a cliff edge, carrying repelling gear. At the base of the cliff is a boulder field that extends to the forest. He finds an ideal spot and sets up repel ropes.

He then lowers himself over the cliff and repels down. Mayweather unfastens his gear and starts walking across the boulder field

ARCHER (O.S.)  
Ensign Mayweather!

Mayweather turns and waves to Archer standing at the top of the cliff.

MAYWEATHER  
What, sir?

ARCHER  
We're going to check some caves  
out first. Will you be okay?

MAYWEATHER  
Yeah.

ARCHER  
We'll be back in a couple hours.  
Do you have a communicator and  
scanner on you?

Mayweather pats the pockets the devices are in.

MAYWEATHER  
Yes, sir.

ARCHER  
Get some readings of the plants  
and that stream over there.

MAYWEATHER  
Will do, sir. See you in a few.

Archer waves as he turns away.

Mayweather continues across boulder field to a stream in the forest. He kneels at stream, dunks head in and sits down. He hears a CLICKING noise and looks around nervously.

He gets up and starts back to the repel ropes. His foot slips on a rock and starts a rock slide. Mayweather loses his balance and breaks limbs before falling into the stream. He struggles to get out.

Something grabs him and pulls him out of water. He loses consciousness as he's laid down on the grass.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. AWAY CAMP - AFTERNOON

Mayweather regains consciousness to find himself surrounded by a group of Teguela lead by Friend. Friend lifts his shirt to reveal the bandage Mayweather and T'Pol applied but it is in poor condition. He picks up a medic kit, holding it out to Mayweather.

Mayweather understands the gesture, takes kit and tries to assist, but is hindered by a broken arm.

The group of Teguela tense and become agitated. They rise to full height, face the same direction and begin making the CLICKING noise Mayweather has been hearing.

Archer, Trip and another crewman run into camp. They stop at a wall of spears made by the Teguela. One draws its arm back to throw a spear at Archer.

MAYWEATHER  
NO! No. Look, I can't do this  
alone. I need one of them to  
help. They won't help if you kill  
him. Neither will I.

The Teguela talk. The one throws his spear so it hits the ground between him and Archer. The Teguela makes a menacing gesture at Archer and snarls, revealing all three rows of teeth. Archer and his crewmen fall back several steps.

ARCHER  
Travis, are you okay?

MAYWEATHER  
Not really. My arm and leg are broken.

ARCHER  
From them?

MAYWEATHER  
No. My own natural grace, sir.

ARCHER  
So what are they doing here?

The Teguela start talking among themselves.

TRIP  
This doesn't look good, Captain.

Trip starts sliding his hand toward his phase pistol.

ARCHER  
You keep that phase pistol in its holster, Trip.

TRIP  
For how long?

ARCHER  
Until I draw mine.

TRIP  
Aye, Captain.

Friend points at Trip, looking at Mayweather.

MAYWEATHER  
(nods)  
Yeah.

Mayweather motions Trip to come to him. Trip steps between the Teguela, watching them as he walks toward Mayweather

TRIP  
What's he want, Travis?

MAYWEATHER  
This one here is the one  
(motions to Friend)  
T'Pol and I bandaged six days ago  
and his bandage needs redone.

TRIP  
All this for that?

MAYWEATHER  
They don't appear real trusting, sir.

Trip turns to Friend.

TRIP  
Which side?

Friend lifts his shirt. Trip removes Friend's bandage, exposing the wound.

TRIP  
Ouch. This looks painful, Travis.

Trip looks back at Mayweather.

TRIP  
He really needs stitches.

MAYWEATHER  
Are you any good with sutures,  
sir? Something tells me he's not  
about to go for a shuttle pod ride.

Trip, deterred by the remark, finishes bandaging the wound.

TRIP  
(to Friend)  
There. All better.

Friend inspects the bandage and then leads the Teguela back into the forest.

TRIP  
You're welcome!

Trip turns to Mayweather. Archer and the crewman join them.

TRIP  
Travis, we can't leave you alone  
for one day without you trying to  
get time off work and making good  
with the natives, can we?

Mayweather smiles.

MAYWEATHER  
No.  
(to Archer)  
Can I go back to Enterprise, sir?  
My leg and arm are killing me!

ARCHER  
Yeah. Trip, take him back.

Trip helps Mayweather toward a shuttle pod. Archer turns, looking where the Teguela disappeared.

CUT TO:

INT. ARCHER'S QUARTERS - NIGHT

Archer is attempting to read a book. Porthos is trying to entice him into playing ball. Porthos steps onto Archer's chest, blocking his view of the book, and puts his face in Archer's.

ARCHER  
(smiles)  
You're not about to let me read, are you?

Porthos wags his tail and barks.

ARCHER  
Is that a fact?

Porthos drops his ball on Archer's chest. Archer sits up and plays ball with him. The door beeps.

ARCHER  
Come in.

Archer tosses the ball. It ricochets off a beam and flies toward door as it opens.

ARCHER  
(yelling)  
Watch out for the--

T'Pol enters.

ARCHER  
Ball.

T'Pol ducks, the ball hits the wall and she instinctively catches it. Porthos runs to her, hopping excitedly at her feet. Archer smiles up at her.

ARCHER  
Throw the ball and he'll leave you alone.

T'Pol complies.

T'POL  
We have been contacted by a race  
called the Asilox. I arranged a  
meeting with one of their ships  
tomorrow and extended a dinner  
invitation. They accepted.

ARCHER  
Did you learn anything about  
them? Maybe what they'd like for dinner?

T'POL  
No, Captain.

Porthos runs up to T'Pol and hops excitedly. T'Pol doesn't even look at him this time.

ARCHER  
Those last two spec--

Archer looks at his dog.

ARCHER  
Port, come here. Come here, boy.

Archer holds his hand out for the ball. Porthos ignores him.

ARCHER  
Throw his ball. Please, T'Pol.

T'POL  
I did not come here to play games  
with your dog, Captain.

ARCHER  
I know, but he wants to play ball  
and he won't shut up until you  
toss that ball and he's not about  
to bring it to me.

T'Pol, after a moment, crouches and extends her hand.

T'POL  
(to Porthos)  
Give me the ball.

Porthos neatly places the ball in her hand. She throws it across the room and stands again.

ARCHER  
I'm not sure I want to meet any  
more aliens this week. The last  
two weren't very friendly. The  
last one fired on us before we  
even hailed them. Did the Asilox  
at least appear friendly?

T'POL  
Yes. They initiated first contact.

ARCHER  
Have you informed Chef?

Porthos returns to T'Pol. With an agitated sigh, T'Pol crouches, takes the ball and throws it. Archer resists smiling.

T'POL  
I have informed him. He said the  
meal would be prepared promptly  
at nineteen hundred. Is that acceptable?

Porthos returns again to T'Pol. T'Pol ignores him.

ARCHER  
Sounds fine.

Porthos' barking starts increasing in volume so Archer and T'Pol have to raise their voices to continue talking.

ARCHER  
How many are coming aboard?

T'POL  
Two. And they are referred to as  
Attendants. They made no  
indication if they were in  
attendance to another Asilox,  
however.

ARCHER  
Guess we'll sort that out at  
dinner, won't we? I'll tell Trip  
in the morning. He was planning  
on having supper with us. Thanks  
for handling it, T'Pol.

T'POL  
You are welcome. Good night, Captain.

Porthos dances under T'Pol's feet when she turns to leave. She stops and crouches down, extending her hand. He gives her the ball and she throws it into the bathroom, departing while he's in pursuit of the ball. Porthos comes out of bathroom looking for T'Pol.

ARCHER  
She left, Port. Sorry boy.

Porthos runs to Archer and the two continue playing ball.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. CAPTAIN'S MESS - NIGHT

Archer, T'Pol, Asilox Attendant Cilu and Attendant Poila are being served. The steward exits.

ATTENDANT CILU  
Thank you for inviting us to a  
meal. It has been fascinating  
meeting with you and your crew,  
Captain Archer.

ARCHER  
I'm glad to hear it. I hope you  
find the meal to your liking.

ATTENDANT POILA  
What is this?

Attendant Poila examines the food on her plate.

ARCHER  
Chicken Alfredo.

ATTENDANT POILA  
I was looking at the list of  
foods in your resequencer. Your  
kind seems to enjoy a wide  
variety of foods.

ARCHER  
Yes. Humans do.

T'Pol looks at Archer without comment.

ATTENDANT POILA  
And several meats.

ARCHER  
Yes. Most of my crew does enjoy  
meat, however there are a few who  
don't eat any kind of meat.

ATTENDANT POILA  
Asilox enjoy meats of all  
kinds. Perhaps we should give you  
some Teguela. It's very delicious  
and we just restocked.

ARCHER  
What is Tugela?

ATTENDANT POILA  
It is an animal on Pazis.

ARCHER  
Where is Pazis?

ATTENDANT POILA  
Six light years from here at  
coordinates 254.5 and 653.2.

T'POL  
Those are the coordinates of the  
planet we explored ten days ago, Captain.

ATTENDANT POILA  
You explored Pazis?

ARCHER  
Apparently we did. Can you  
describe a Teguela?

ATTENDANT POILA  
If you weren't there for very  
long you may not have seen any.

ARCHER  
We were there for six days until  
one of my crewmen was injured.

ATTENDANT POILA  
By a Teguela most likely. They  
are very territorial creatures  
and attack unprovoked. You can't  
sleep there without a phase  
pistol at your side.

ARCHER  
No. He fell in a boulder field  
and broke his arm and leg. One of  
the natives found him and brought  
him back to camp in exchange for  
medical attention.

ATTENDANT POILA  
Pazis is uninhabited. Only  
creatures live there, no natives.

ARCHER  
(smiles)  
Perhaps it was a visitor then.

ATTENDANT POILA  
Most likely. Many go there to  
hunt Teguela. They are highly  
prized for their meat and pelts.

ARCHER  
So other aliens go there to hunt?

ATTENDANT POILA  
Yes. It is a prime hunting planet  
for several systems. I have  
hunted there myself.

Archer starts to ask another question but stops. He looks at the table as he remembers a very identical situation.

CUT TO:

**EXT. PLANET FOREST - "ROGUE PLANET" (RE-ENACTMENT)**

**DAKLA WRAITH  
You're different**

**ARCHER  
You said that before. How? Who am  
I different from?**

**DAKLA WRAITH  
The others. The only ones that  
have come before you.**

**ARCHER  
You mean the Eska.**

**DAKLA WRAITH  
Do you know why they come?**

**ARCHER  
To hunt.**

**DAKLA WRAITH  
To hunt us, Jonathan. We are what  
they prize above all else.**

**CUT TO:**

**EXT. EKSA CAMP - LATER**

**ARCHER  
They sound like intelligent  
sentient beings.**

**ESKA HUNTER  
Not the way you or I would  
measure intelligence...**

**BACK TO SCENE**

INT. CAPTAIN'S MESS

Archer's smile hints suspicion

ARCHER  
What do these Teguela look like,  
Attendant Poila?

ATTENDANT POILA  
Oh, they are hideous creatures.

ARCHER  
We saw many creatures. Could you  
describe one for me?

ATTENDANT POILA  
They have long snouts with at  
least three rows of sharp teeth.  
They have three fingers on each  
hand and their skin looks tough,  
but they have soft places where  
there is hair. We use their hair  
for weaving mostly. Two of my  
wives own beautiful robes made  
from albino Teguela. Very rare.

ARCHER  
Do you hunt them only for meat  
and their hair?

ATTENDANT POILA  
Yes. Most everything else is  
worthless, just like they are.

ARCHER  
They sound...  
(beat)  
primitive. Are they sentient?

ATTENDANT POILA  
Oh no. They are uncivilized  
savages. Hunting season begins in  
a week. Perhaps you would like to  
join us? We're holding a  
competition this year.

ARCHER  
Oh? What for? What's the grand prize?

ATTENDANT CILU  
For the hunter that brings in the  
most pelts, five hundred bars of  
latinum. Hopefully this will rid  
Pazis of most of them.

ATTENDANT POILA  
Yes. It's the last year of  
hunting on Pazis, unfortunately.  
We're going to extract some to  
breed hunting colonies on other  
worlds and eradicate the rest  
from Pazis. We've used so much of  
our own natural resources that  
we're going to move colonists to  
the planet and mine it.

ARCHER  
So you're going to kill off the Teguela?

ATTENDANT POILA  
Unfortunately. I love a good  
Teguela steak, myself, but the  
people come first. Did you see  
any of these creatures, Captain Archer?

T'Pol starts to speak.

ARCHER  
(interrupting T'Pol)  
More beans?

Archer holds up the bowl, passing it to Attendant Cilu. He catches T'Pol's eye and narrows his eyes.

ARCHER  
No, Attendant Poila. We didn't  
see any creatures like that.  
Perhaps we were in a region they  
don't live. Tell me more about  
your government. I was wondering  
how you both acquired the title 'attendant'.

CUT TO:

INT. SHUTTLE POD - DAY

Having just landed, Archer finishes powering down the shuttle pod. He turns his chair to find T'Pol blocking his way.

T'POL  
I ask you once more, Captain, I  
thought you vowed not to  
interfere with other cultures?

ARCHER  
I did.

Archer stands and moves around her.

ARCHER  
But I am not going to allow them  
to exterminate these aliens,  
T'Pol. It's bad enough they're  
being hunted like the wraiths of  
Dakala, but these Asilox are  
planning on breeding the Teguela  
so that they will have some to  
hunt after they annihilate them.

T'POL  
I do not believe in hunting any  
more than you do, Captain, and I  
do not agree with the Asilox's  
decision of how to handle the  
matter, however, I believe that  
this is an extremely unwise  
course of action.

ARCHER  
Noted.

Archer releases the hatch and pushes it open.

T'POL  
Captain Archer.

Archer looks outside and then behind him. Hoshi and Mayweather are avoiding all eye contact with Archer and T'Pol. Archer looks back at T'Pol.

ARCHER  
Then stay here, T'Pol. I'm not  
letting this happen.

T'POL  
And how do you plan on helping  
the Teguela, Captain? We have had  
a very similar conversation  
before, but this time the beings  
are being hunted by sight, not by  
devices. Are you willing to give  
them weapons technology? And if  
you do so, how long do you  
believe it will be before the  
Asilox, after hearing numerous  
versions from the crew of the  
Teguela rescuing Ensign Mayweather,  
come to believe we are the ones  
that gave them that technology?

ARCHER  
(leaning toward T'Pol)  
T'Pol, you're doing that Vulcan  
thing again! Kill the logic.  
After all this time I would have  
thought you'd have learned that  
logic doesn't solve all the  
problems of the universe! I can  
at least warn them. From there  
we'll have to see what happens.  
There's a lot of questions here,  
agreed, and I don't have all the  
answers to them, again agreed,  
but I am not going to stand by  
and watch a sentient race be  
wiped out when they rescued one  
of my crewmen  
(motions to Mayweather)  
and all they wanted in exchange  
was a bandage, T'Pol! So either  
stay here and wait for us or shut  
up and join us.

T'POL  
Why not inform the other races of  
the Teguela's true nature? Or  
that they are sentient? Perhaps  
they would be willing to help or  
even dissuade the Asilox from  
annihilating the Teguela.

ARCHER  
Because, T'Pol, speaking from  
human history, you cannot change  
centuries of learned  
discrimination overnight. Only  
the people involved can change  
it. The people involved in this  
do not want to change it, T'Pol.  
And the Teguela are defenseless  
to prevent it.

T'Pol and Archer exchange a long silence. T'Pol turns away, walks to compartment and takes out a phase pistol, strapping it around her waist. She turns back to Archer.

T'POL  
Just in case they aren't as  
benevolent as you think they are, Captain.

ARCHER  
Fair enough.

The group exits shuttle pod.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST ON PAZIS - MOMENTS LATER

The four are walking through the forest, using scanners to scan for bio-signs.

ARCHER  
This was the spot, wasn't it?

T'POL  
Yes, Captain.

MAYWEATHER  
I'm reading something, Captain.

T'POL  
As am I.

HOSHI  
Sir... we're...  
(nervously)  
we're surrounded.

Archer, T'Pol and Mayweather turn, watching three Teguela and Friend advancing toward them. Archer turns around and finds more are emerging and advancing on the group.

ARCHER  
Pull together.

The four move into a tight circle, watching the Teguela advance. Hoshi is frantically trying to learn the Teguela language.

T'POL  
Captain, what if they have  
different tribes?

ARCHER  
(annoyed)  
Why didn't you ask that question  
in the shuttle pod, T'Pol?

T'POL  
You were agitated and unwilling to listen.

Archer shoots her a disdained look.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

EXT. FOREST ON PAZIS - DAY

The Teguela continue advancing.

ARCHER  
Hoshi, what's taking so long?

HOSHI  
I'm trying, sir. They aren't  
using a regular pattern.

ARCHER  
I don't need details, Ensign, I  
need results. Fast results.

Friend makes a noise. He steps forward, grabbing Mayweather's arm. Mayweather winces. Friend leans down.

FRIEND  
(quiet, gentle)  
Friend.

MAYWEATHER  
(relieved smile)  
Friend. Yeah. We're friends.

Friend walks to Hoshi and takes the translator. He hands it back and begins talking. The other Teguela join in while Hoshi works frantically on the translator.

HOSHI  
GOT IT!

The Teguela and Friend become silent.

ARCHER  
(tight smile)  
Then talk to them, Ensign.

HOSHI  
We're friends.

The Teguela and Friend stare at her. They begin talking again but it's not translated.

MAYWEATHER  
I thought you had it, Hoshi.

HOSHI  
I thought I did too.  
(looks back at translator)  
Oh gosh! I forgot to transfer the  
translation algorithm. Sorry.

ARCHER  
(trying to sound calm)  
That's okay. Just...relax,  
transfer it and then say  
something nice to them.

HOSHI  
(to Friend)  
Can you understand us now?

FRIEND  
Yes.  
(taps the translator)  
What is this called?

HOSHI  
A translator.

FRIEND  
What does it do?

HOSHI  
It allows us to understand alien  
languages so we can communicate with them.

Friend leans close to Hoshi.

FRIEND  
To us, you are the alien, child.  
Do not use the word so loosely.

Hoshi looks back at Archer. Archer shrugs. Friend turns to Mayweather.

FRIEND  
You and this one here  
(motions to T'Pol)  
aided me after you shot me and I  
was unconscious. Why?

MAYWEATHER  
You were injured.

FRIEND  
Yes, but why would you help me?  
Why not kill me and take my pelt  
or my body for eating?

ARCHER  
We aren't hunters like the others  
that come here.

FRIEND  
(firm, parental)  
I was asking this child,  
(re: Mayweather)  
you will wait.

ARCHER  
(smiles)  
My apologies.

FRIEND  
Is what this child said true?

MAYWEATHER  
Yes. Why do you call us child?

FRIEND  
You are as small as our children  
when they are young. What do you  
call yourselves?

MAYWEATHER  
We're humans.

FRIEND  
Interesting word. And is that  
your name?

MAYWEATHER  
No. My name is Travis.

FRIEND  
That is an odd name.

MAYWEATHER  
I like it.

FRIEND  
(sounds like laughing)  
You are a humorous child, or  
human rather. I watched you while  
you were here. I listened to you  
with the other humans. You made  
them laugh. Are you always this humorous?

MAYWEATHER  
Usually.

FRIEND  
In that case, I am glad to have  
met you. My brethren are not very  
humorous I'm afraid.

MAYWEATHER  
They aren't?  
(smiles)  
Perhaps I should teach them some  
good jokes then.

All the Teguela laugh.

FRIEND  
Perhaps. Ah, but we are at war  
and humor is a luxury we can't  
afford. It costs lives.

MAYWEATHER  
That's why we came back.

FRIEND  
For humor?

MAYWEATHER  
No. The war. We came back to tell  
you something. Captain Archer  
(motions to Archer)  
can tell you more. He knows more  
about what's going on than I do.

FRIEND  
(to Archer)  
You are a leader of sorts, are you not?

ARCHER  
Yes. I'm this crew's captain.

FRIEND  
Captain... we have no word to  
translate this to. Explain.

ARCHER  
(hesitantly)  
I command a ship of sorts that--

FRIEND  
Your flyer! You have a ship in  
orbit, don't you? We cannot  
translate the language her name  
is written in across her bow. We  
have no word like it in our language.

The four crewmen exchanged surprised looks.

ARCHER  
Yes. We have a ship in orbit. Her name is Enterprise. How did you  
kn--

FRIEND  
Ahhh! Yes, yes. The space vessel  
with primitive weapons from  
before. Yes! Of course. Now this  
all makes sense. We were told it  
had returned, but explain what a  
captain is before we become sidetracked.

ARCHER  
I'm in charge of the crew. I give  
the orders on Enterprise.

FRIEND  
(nodding)  
The word does not translate to  
your language for what we call  
that position in our military.

ARCHER  
Military?

FRIEND  
Yes. We are soldiers. We patrol  
these outlying lands around the city.

ARCHER  
There's a city near here?

FRIEND  
Yes.

ARCHER  
We didn't detect any cities when  
we scanned the planet. We didn't  
detect any advance technology.

FRIEND  
The deposits of dilithium masks  
many energy signatures and what  
it does not mask, we use  
dampening shields. You had  
information on our war?

ARCHER  
Wait a minute! You're standing  
here telling me you have all this  
advance technology yet you're  
walking around with stone head  
spears and dress like a primitive  
race. I don't understand.

FRIEND  
It fools those who hunt us. They  
think we're dumb, primitive,  
senseless creatures with no  
further knowledge than fire and  
simple weapons and tools. It has  
worked thus far.

T'POL  
Why would you divulge this  
information to us if you are  
trying to fool those who hunt you?

FRIEND  
Many of you were here and many  
saw us, yet they stopped only to  
look at us but they never once  
tried to harm us. We believe that  
we can trust you.

ARCHER  
We stopped hunting a long time  
ago. Did you develop your  
technology on your own?

FRIEND  
Some. First we took it from those  
that came to hunt us and then we  
came to understand a great deal  
and began advancing on our own.  
We have surpassed many races.

ARCHER  
We came to tell you they're  
coming to destroy you.

FRIEND  
They who?

ARCHER  
The Asilox. They're coming to  
kill all of you and take over your planet.

FRIEND  
That is a serious accusation. Are  
you certain it's true?

ARCHER  
That's what I was told. I cannot  
be certain beyond that.

FRIEND  
You realize that if they discover  
you came back to tell us they  
will not be your allies?

ARCHER  
I know.

FRIEND  
Thank you.

ARCHER  
Could we see a city? Or meet one  
of your leaders?

FRIEND  
Leader Archer, there are many  
races that have effective methods  
of extracting information. For  
your safety and that of your  
soldiers, I cannot permit it. It  
is too dangerous.

ARCHER  
I understand. Thank you.

FRIEND  
It is a shame that others do not  
have your appreciation of life. I  
thank you for the information and  
will give it to command.

Friend turns to Mayweather.

FRIEND  
Travis-strange-name, keep well  
and try not to injure your  
appendages further. That surely  
cannot feel well!

MAYWEATHER  
(chuckles)  
It doesn't. I'll try to avoid it.

The Teguela and Friend walk back into the forest, disappearing.

CUT TO:

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE - LATER

Archer, T'Pol, Hoshi and Mayweather enter the bridge from the lift. Reed and Trip are at their stations. Hoshi, T'Pol and Mayweather return to their station, and Archer heads to his ready room.

HOSHI  
Captain.

Archer turns to her.

ARCHER  
Yeah?

HOSHI  
(looking at Archer)  
Sir, we're being hailed from the  
Pazis surface.

Archer walks back onto the bridge.

ARCHER  
On screen.

A Teguela Commander appears on the view monitor, dressed much different than Friend and his soldiers.

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
Are you Captain Archer?

ARCHER  
I am.

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
I am part of command. You wanted  
to speak to us?

ARCHER  
I did. I was just curious about  
your race was all. Your soldiers  
know more about us than we know  
about them at this point.

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
For now, that's best. Your  
database said you were explorers.  
Is that correct?

ARCHER  
Our database?

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
It is routine that we download  
the database of all vessels that  
land on Pazis. It's the only way  
we can keep up to speed with our  
enemies. And, in this case, our allies.

ARCHER  
I guess that's one way to do it.

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
We've offended you.

ARCHER  
Surprised me is all. I wasn't  
expecting any of this.

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
We checked the information while  
you were returning. It's true.  
They are coming just as you told  
my soldier. We're offering you a  
token of our appreciation. Will you accept?

ARCHER  
Yes. Of course. What is it?

REED  
Captain, three ships just  
appeared off port, bow and stern.

Archer looks at Reed and then back at the Teguela Commander.

ARCHER  
What are the ships for?

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
One should be hailing you as we  
speak to transmit data.

HOSHI  
One is, sir.

ARCHER  
Respond, Hoshi.  
(to the TEGUELA COMMANDER)  
What is it they're transmitting?

TEGUELA COMMANDER  
Data on how to construct energy  
shielding. Yours is so primitive  
and barely effective. Please  
accept this as a symbol of our  
deepest gratitude, Captain Archer.

ARCHER  
Thank you.

The view monitor returns to a view of space.

HOSHI  
Sir... I'm no weapons expert, but  
it looks like there is more than  
energy shielding information here, Captain.

Hoshi looks at Archer.

HOSHI  
A whole lot more.

ARCHER  
Check it out, Malcolm.

They wait for Reed.

REED  
There is more than the  
information on energy shielding  
sir, but it's encrypted.

ARCHER  
The ships; are they gone?

REED  
Yes, sir. At least from sensors.

ARCHER  
Travis, put us back on course and  
go to warp four until we're out  
of this system.

MAYWEATHER  
Aye, sir.

ARCHER  
Hoshi, get to work on the encryption.

Archer walks to his ready room.

CUT TO:

EXT. MOUNTAIN TOP ON PAZIS - NIGHT

Friend stands alone in a frigid wind on a mountain pass, dressed in military issue winter clothes. There is the sound of a battle in the distance. Overhead are flashes of light of a battle in space over Pazis.

Gone is Friend's spear, replaced by a high-tech phase rifle. Friend leans against a rock almost as tall as him, watching the road that leads over the mountain pass.

It has been cleared to prevent surprise attacks. He hears a noise behind him and turns, watching a MALE TEGUELA running from the base camp toward him.

MALE TEGUELA  
Colonel Friend!

FRIEND  
Yes, Private?

MALE TEGUELA  
The tracker that you put on the  
data reported back. The humans  
decrypted the information on us  
three days ago.

FRIEND  
(smiles proudly)  
They are intelligent. I knew it  
wouldn't take them very long.

Friend looks back up at the battle overhead.

FRIEND  
I hope our explorer friends find  
it to their liking.

MALE TEGUELA  
Yes, Colonel.

The two Teguela stand together, watching the overhead battle.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

**WGA# 991542**  
Written by A. Rhea King


End file.
